Aerokinesis
Step 1: Meditation It always helps to meditate, whether you're a master or beginner. Firstly find a quiet place with no distractions. It will help hugely if you do this outside. I want you to be in a comfortable position. Close your eyes. Be aware of the present. What do you hear? What do you smell? What do you taste? What do you feel? What are you thinking? Relax. Keep breathing however feels natural to you. Taking deep long breaths are most likely to relax you, not short quick ones. After a while you will be in a state of relaxation. Focus on the air around you. Let your mind move with the wind. Be the wind. Feel it. Is it cold? Warm? Do this for a while, get use to the energy. You may like moving meditation as well. To do this follow the steps above, but don't sit. Move freely, whatever is natural. Flow. Step 2: Application Time for the second step. Once you are in this relaxed state and you're connected with the winds energy apply it. Move into an open area. Feel the winds energy, tell it to stop. Use gestures, talk, whatever you feel you should do. Play with this technique a little. Experiment. Change it to suit you. Step 3: Concentration You will need a few things for this technique. Don't worry you don't need much. You will need to attach string to something above you and tie paper to the string at the bottom. It should be at the same level as your heart. Now I want you to do the meditation as above. After you have connected with the energy try putting it into a psi ball or something of the type. Move your hand slowly towards the paper, don't create a draft with your hand, make the energy hit the paper and push it back. Don't worry, this takes time and patience. Each time you manage to push it back step 15cm back and try again. Eventually you will be able to project your energy from any distance and still move the paper. Like all of my teachings, experiment. Do what feels right to you personally. If you feel you should do something else do it. If you feel you want to edit this technique do it. Everyone is unique and one of a kind. Everyone has a different way of learning. Step 1, '''limits. Just as you did in lesson #1, I will need you to connect with the winds energy while meditating. What do you hear? What do you feel? What are you thinking? What do you smell? Be the wind. Begin by directing the wind in front of you so its hitting your face. Still meditating or not, it doesn't matter. Keep on increasing the intensity of the wind until you have reached your limit. Instead of stopping the wind, I want you to curve it to your left or right. Shoot it out in a concentrated gust of wind. Then try again and again, until you can do it instantly. Once you have successfully done this move on to the next section. '''Step 2, '''redirection. I now want you to do the exact same steps as before, but instead of firing it once you direct it left or right keep it cycling around your body. Keep it cycling and getting more intense. Faster and faster. Don't stop. '''Step 3, '''explosion. As you are redirecting the wind around you, start to make it travel closer and closer to you. Compact it. Now, the hardest part. Just before the wind makes another cycle, transfer it into your hands. Hold it like you would hold a psi ball. It should still be cycling in your hands. While it is doing this, create a centre of your own energy in the middle of the cycling wind. Once you feel ready, BOOM! Shoot the wind each and every direction. At this point it may just feel like an extremely small gust of wind. Keep at it. It took me 2.5 months to create and successfully do this technique. '''Hand Tornadoes: First, you need to meditate for one hour. Visualize strings of energy connecting you to the wind. Once you feel the attachment to the wind, control the wind and let it blow in two directions. This will acquaint you to the consciousness of the wind. Now, imagine that tornadoes are forming around your hands and feel the wind strengthening around them. These tornadoes will be blowing with great power against your face. Continue strengthening their power. You must feel aggressive, let it rage with power. In time, a tornado will form around each hand. 'To Summon/Banish the Wind: '''This technique is so simple, yet effective, it will be hard to believe, but it is very real. The process is simple. To summon the wind, thrust your right hand forward, palm facing the direction you want the wind to blow, and focus. See the wind blow in the desired position, and it will come. To banish the wind, thrust your LEFT hand forward, palm facing the direction the wind is coming from, and imagine a force-field surrounding you, blocking the wind on all sides, and the wind will stop. '''Air Purification: ' This is a very hard technique to pull off correctly. If done, even the most toxic of air can be cleansed and separated from the toxin. Stand in a comfortable position, arms crossed at the waist. Now continue to create a shield. Add as much energy as you feel is needed for the given situation. Visualize the shield being filled with pure air. Also focus on the edge of the shield as a suction device, pulling in the air around you, and releasing as regular air. When finished, let the shield merge with the air around you Category:Kinesis